


I Can Hear The Bells

by nicotinewrites



Series: My Brother [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender Dr. Emile Picani, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders Are Siblings, Black Morality | Patton Sanders, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Latino Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Latino Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders And Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Binary Logic | Logan Sanders, Trans Deceit | Janus Sanders, Trans Morality | Patton Sanders, marriage fic, mostly fluff tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicotinewrites/pseuds/nicotinewrites
Summary: A wedding fic, featuring Virgil being Virgil, Dee being a schemer (but in a healthy way) and Darry being cute as all hell.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dot/Larry (Cartoon Therapy), OCs & FamILY, OCs & Gay Gang, OMC & Dot, OMC & Virgil
Series: My Brother [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798528
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	I Can Hear The Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies!  
> Sorry this has been a long one. I had another idea for this work, but decided that had to come later. This happened as a result (and it'll be multi-chaptered).  
> Trigger warnings:  
> None. Except from talks of sex.  
> This chapter is extremely short, but the others will be longer.  
> Happy reading,  
> Ash xx

Dot and Pops had been engaged to get married for three years, but never ogt around to it. Then the two brothers graduated and decided to plan their wedding for them, before they both headed to University.

“We’re going to do it properly. I’m talking flowers, dreses and suits, cellos, Pachabel’s Canon. The full shebang.”

Virgil groaned as Janus stopped signing, hating Pachabel’s Canon with a burning passion. That song, the quintessential marriage song, may have been beuatiful to most people, but as a cellist it was fucking boring. He sipped his drink- cinnamon and hazelnut hot-chocolate- and took his hearing-aids out, the hustle and bustle of Casie's Diner getting on his nerves.

“I better get to play the lead part. We can have Remus playing the bass on the clarinet or something.”

Janus rolled his eyes, knowing full well just how much his little sibling hated that piece of music.

“But Virge, the bass line is so much fun.”

“No. And I mean, we’ll have to get their permission first.”

“No need. Your mama proposed to Pops last night.”

“How do you know?”

“Our beds share a wall. Be glad you’re deaf.”

Virgil laughed, stomach rolling. Parents having sex was just… bleh.

“Sucks to be able to hear.”


End file.
